This invention relates to leak-proof caps, as exemplified by swimming caps, shower caps and bathing caps.
The problem with prior known caps, such as swimming caps, is that they are not entirely water-tight along the length of the margin of the cap that fits against the head. This is because of the irregular shape of the human head and neck, and due to changes in shape caused by the tensing and relaxing of muscles during use of the cap. More specifically, swimming caps have not created a water-tight seal against the head in regions of the head located below and directly adjacent the ears of the head. Furthermore, problems have arisen in obtaining an adequate seal in regions extending across the nape of the neck because of the flexing of muscles in this area during swimming. For example, during the crawl stroke, the neck muscles alternately flex and relax as the head is turned from side to side.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide a new and improved leakproof cap featuring a seal in the cap which addresses the herein above discussed problems.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a new leak-proof cap which features a seal composed of foam material and a bladder specially shaped, so as to provide a seal in regions below and directly adjacent the rear of the wearer's ears.
A related object is to provide such a cap which has sealing structure for sealing an edge margin of the cap to the head of a wearer, where the sealing structure extends across the nape of the neck and to regions directly adjacent and below the wearer's ears, wherein these regions are enlarged in such a manner as to produce an improved watertight seal.
In the preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a swimming cap manufactured of a flexible resilient material. The cap includes a margin which extends along the back of the user's neck, forwardly and under the ears, and then across the temples and over the forehead. Sealing structure positioned on the inside of the cap extends along the cap's margin. The sealing structure features cushion structure, exposed to contact the wearer's head and an inflatable bladder underlying the cushion structure which is positioned between the cushion structure and the cap. The sealing structure described produces a water-tight seal between the cap and the wearer's head through continuously, and in a comfortable manner, conforming to irregularities occurring in the contours of the head while the cap is worn.
The following drawings and detailed descriptions show by way of illustration, but not of limitation, a cap constructed in accordance with this invention.